


Dead of Night

by mumofthreedevils



Series: Reminiscing [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumofthreedevils/pseuds/mumofthreedevils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo is kept awake by Hux's snoring and has loads of time to think about the events of the last few months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> I can't tell you how much I enjoyed writing this one!  
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much.

He was awake. Again.

Not that he minded it, laying there with Hux in his arms, craving his warmth as they both lay naked and nestled on top of the blankets on Hux’s bed. The only light streaming in through the huge viewport was bathing them in a soft blue glow and Kylo was watching the steady rise and fall of Hux’s chest. 

Getting to sleep hadn’t been the issue. For weeks now, he and Hux had been having a rather energetic relationship and each evening they would attempt to get to know each other very well and they would both collapse into a well-earned, sex satiated sleep in each other’s arms after exploring whatever boundaries could possibly be left to explore.

Then in the dead of night when the ship was at its quietest, Kylo would be roused from sleep. Apart from the gentle hum of the ships engines there was absolute silence, absolute silence and just one other thing, the gentle snoring of the man sleeping next to him. Every time Hux breathed in, the noise that emanated from him set Kylo’s nerves on edge. Kylo would give him a gentle shake which would rouse him enough to stop the snoring and Kylo would give a huge sigh and try to get back to sleep and then as Hux relaxed back into deep sleep the snoring would start again. 

Kylo smirks and resigns himself to the idea that he’s probably not getting any more sleep this night and starts to think about the strange turn of events of the last few months.

It had been a particularly strained few months to say the least. The events of Starkiller Base wash over him. The attack by the Resistance that he did little to thwart because he was too preoccupied with the thought of that girl, so strong with the force. Where had she come from?

She was there again, after he had confronted and killed his own Father. When that slaughter had not given him the release he’d sought and then the Wookie’s bowcaster almost sent him to oblivion, he had become like a man possessed and had to confront her. His need to know who she was, where she came from and then his offer to teach her…….. where had ‘that’ come from? 

Recouping the remaining troops and officers and getting them all organised and working as one again on the Finalizer had taken a heavy toll on Hux. He worked himself to exhaustion daily. His time was a precious commodity he did not give lightly which is why Kylo had been eternally grateful for whatever time he’d managed to steal and Kylo felt immense guilt at not being physically able to do anything to help. So he behaved. He did nothing to infuriate Hux. He did as he was told and he tried to look after Hux. 

Hux gave a contented sigh and wriggled in Kylo’s arms before settling back down. Kylo smiled and stroked some stray hair out of Hux’s face and waited. Slowly, as Hux’s heartrate slowed back down after his sudden movement, slowly and quietly at first, the snoring started again before reaching its full crescendo and twanging Kylo’s nerves with every intake of breath. Kylo wrapped his arms further around Hux and got back to his thoughts.

When had their relationship turned into this?

They had mutually agreed that there had been some attraction that was not acted on prior to the destruction of Starkiller Base but it seems to be the destruction itself that triggered the actual realisation of their need to be with each other.

Kylo takes a deep intake of breath as he finds his mind filled with the memory of Hux grabbing his hand in the medical bay after he began to regain consciousness after his injuries on Starkiller Base.

He’d been so heavily sedated he couldn’t move but his mind was swimming. Visions of killing his Father were driving him insane. Thoughts of his anguished mother were haunting him. He thought he’d died on Starkiller and this was to be his punishment for eternity until he had sensed something familiar, the mind of the man he had fallen in love with. Hux.

He had panicked and clawed around in his mind, reaching out to find him and to try and latch onto him and then…. he’d been there. Hux had grabbed his hand so tightly that Kylo knew, Hux had been beside himself with panic too, thinking he was going to lose Kylo. In that moment everything stopped. The images, the pain, the panic. It all dissipated and a sense of calm took over, not just him but Hux as well.

Hux had remained by Kylo’s side as much as possible as he recovered from his injuries, taking time out to oversee his troops and see to the running of his ship but he always came back. He took his meals alongside Kylo, kept Kylo updated with what was happening aboard the Finalizer, worked next to Kylo with datapad in hand when possible and he even slept in the bed next to Kylo, much to the annoyance of the medical staff. In the end, the medics had been so exasperated that they released Kylo into Hux’s care and Hux had moved Kylo into his own quarters where Kylo had happily stayed.

Kylo’s injuries had been deep and severe and it took several more weeks for Kylo to be able to attempt any physical exercise. The most he was able to do was meditate, which he did, a lot. Hux was so busy with the day to day running of the Finalizer that Kylo had a lot of time on his hands. Time that Hux had told him he was not to do anything with. Doing nothing did not come easily and Kylo found that meditation took away some of his frustration.

Hux started to squirm slightly and Kylo squeezed him gently and whispered into his ear “go back to sleep”. He watched as Hux tucked himself close, found one of Kylo’s hands and laced their fingers together, he took another deep breath and with a very satisfied smile on his face he settled back down to sleep.

‘Any second now’, Kylo thought……. and then the snoring followed.

Laying there in the starlight, Kylo marveled at the beautiful lines of Hux’s lean chiseled body. Hux was only an inch or two shorter than Kylo but they couldn’t have been more different in build. Kylo was a big build with broad shoulders and thick arms and thighs, heavily muscled through combat training. Hux’s muscles were long and slim and there wasn’t an ounce of fat on the man. His skin was pale and covered with clusters of freckles that Kylo couldn’t help running his fingers over, watching Hux’s skin twitch under the sensation in his sleep. 

Hux hated the way he looked. He’d told Kylo plenty of times to stop lying to him when Kylo had called him beautiful but Kylo was adamant and Hux eventually seemed to crave the compliments.

Kylo remembered the first time Hux had undressed in front of him and how self-conscious he’d been. Hux’s uniform had been specifically made to help him look bigger with padded, very squared shoulders and his greatcoat was his crowning glory. As he had stripped these away in front of Kylo it became apparent that Hux was embarrassed. Kylo had found him completely breathtaking and that’s exactly what he’d told him and Hux had blushed profusely from head to toe, curling his arms around himself as if to try and hide.

The look on Hux’s face on realizing Kylo’s feelings were real was something Kylo would not forget in a hurry. His icy blue eyes misting over when he finally understood that Kylo was telling him the truth was almost too much and Hux had avoided the realization by throwing himself into work at his desk and remaining very quiet for the rest of the evening. He’d eventually finished what he was doing and climbed into bed. He’d snuggled up behind Kylo, whispered ‘thank you’ into his ear and kissed his neck gently sending shivers down Kylo’s back and a warm ache to his groin that he was, frustratingly, in no shape to do anything about. 

When Kylo was cleared by the medics to start physical activity again, he’d been eager to get to the gym but Hux had demanded that he be allowed to tag along to make sure Kylo did not over do things straight away. Again Kylo had become frustrated at his lack of being able to do anything but was thankful that Hux was making him take things slow. His injuries had made him weaker than he’d thought. He needed time and patience to build up his muscle tone again and patience was not his strongest suit. Hux grounded him and made him work up to his full potential slowly.

Hux released the grip on Kylo’s hand and rolled over onto his stomach, raising both his hands above his head and scrunching the sheets up under his head. Kylo was slightly crushed at the loss of Hux in his arms but sidled up alongside him. Laying on his side with his head propped up on one hand, Kylo continued to trace the freckles down Hux’s back with his free hand, stopping at the dimples just above his buttocks. The hairs on Hux’s skin raised up and again his skin quivered under the sensation in his sleep.

Kylo started to countdown, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, and then there it was again. The gentle snoring. Kylo snickered to himself as he realized that Hux would be mortified if Kylo told him he snored! He decided he wouldn’t mention it.

Kylo didn’t want to jeopardize the trust Hux had gained knowing that Kylo truly thought he was beautiful. Telling him that he snored might once again crush Hux’s self-esteem and Kylo finds himself glowing at the memory of ‘that’ day. The day that their relationship had cemented itself into their very being forever.

It had started like any other day, Hux had gone to his shift on the bridge and Kylo was left to meditate in Hux’s quarters. Then things took a little turn for the extraordinary. They had lunched together when Kylo had appeared on the bridge and demanded that Hux take a break. Hux had been mortified and the colour of his embarrassment crept up over the collar of his uniform as he marched off the bridge. Kylo stood with a smug grin on his face as Hux swooped past. The bridge crew had been highly amused but kept very quiet.

They took lunch in the main dining hall, surrounded by other officers and troopers. Hux explained that he wasn’t exactly angry with Kylo but he couldn’t believe that Kylo had done that and in front of his senior officers. Kylo had said that it was about time their relationship was made public to stop any gossiping and in fact he was becoming tired of trying to hide it anyway. He didn’t want to hide Hux away anymore. They finished their meal, made plans to meet after Hux’s shift for some sparring in the gym and then as they got up from the table, Hux had leaned over and kissed him. Right there, in the middle of the dining hall. Everything went silent. All eyes were upon them. They simply smiled at each other and left the hall.

“That will set a few chins wagging” Kylo said with a huge grin as they walked back to the bridge.

“Let them” was the only response from Hux.

That evening in the gym was confirmation that Kylo was indeed back to fighting fit and after a rigorous workout they headed back to their quarters. Hux announced he was going to take a shower and disappeared into the fresher. He was standing under the hot water surrounded by steam when he realized that Kylo had entered the shower with him. He turned to look him in the eyes and before either of them realized what was happening they were kissing, deep, hungry, can’t get you any closer kisses. Kylo had flung his arms so tightly around Hux that he could barely breath and Hux was reciprocating the kiss ten-fold. It was quick and it was desperate and it was messy. The water taking away all the friction between them. They were both hard and rutting against each other so fiercely that they both came quickly and then stood there just holding each other and trembling. Afraid to move, afraid that what had just happened was not real.

Kylo suddenly found himself very hard at that last memory and hadn’t noticed the sudden absence of snoring in the room. He was startled out of his daydream when Hux rolled over quite suddenly.

“I do hope you’re going to put that to good use” Hux said with a sleepy twinkle in his eye.

Kylo rolled forward and onto Hux pinning him completely to the bed. Hux wrapped his legs tightly around Kylo’s upper thighs and buttocks, snaked his arms around Kylo’s back and squeezed tightly.  
Kylo ran his fingers through Hux’s hair and nuzzled his neck, daring to suck a few bruises tantalizingly along Hux’s neck where the world could see them. He gently rolled his hips to find that Hux too was now quite hard.

The feeling of skin against skin was astounding. The revelation that Hux wanted him this way sent Kylo into a spin. He was feeling a little overwhelmed and it became quite dizzying. It became abundantly clear to Kylo in that moment that he couldn’t live without Hux. Didn’t want to live without Hux. He gently made his way further up Hux’s neck to nibble on an ear lobe and continued to roll his hips eliciting a slow and ardent moan from Hux.

“I love you” escaped his lips before he could engage his brain.

Hux responded by throwing himself into a frenzied kiss, tongues hungrily searching out every opening.  
Both desperately trying to claw each other closer, to become one. Kylo then raised himself up on his powerful arms and whilst maintaining the furious kissing he pulled Hux up off the bed, legs still wrapped around his middle and arms still around his back. He swung his legs underneath Hux until Hux was left straddling Kylo’s lap. Hux gasped with surprise at how quickly and easily Kylo had made the maneuver.

“Show off” Hux whispered into Kylo’s ear.

Kylo responded by reaching a hand out and force retrieving a bottle of lube from the night stand. He poured a generous amount into his open hand and reached down between Hux’s legs. He gently massaged his perineum working his way further back and teasing Hux’s rim before slipping a dexterous finger in and working it gently around searching for that cluster of nerves that will make Hux shiver. Hux responded by rolling his hips against Kylo’s own straining cock, now wet with pre cum. He reached down, rolled his fingers around Kylo’s girth and gently rolled his thumb over the tip.

Kylo couldn’t contain the strained moan that escaped his lips and this only spurred Hux onto pumping gently at Kylo’s rock hard cock. Kylo too had increased the pace with which his finger was working Hux open, preparing him to take that cock. He slipped a second finger in, scissoring his fingers and feeling Hux slowly open up for him before sliding a third in and hooking them in just the right way to hit that bundle of nerves. Hux shivered from head to toe and whelped. Tears in his eyes and a look of complete adoration for Kylo.

Hux pushed Kylo onto his back and looked at Kylo with such devotion that Kylo couldn’t help but gasp. Hux positioned himself over Kylo’s more than generous length and slowly lowered himself onto it until he was fully seated on Kylo’s hips again. This time it was Kylo’s turn to shiver from head to toe as his heartrate began to spike and his breathing became uncontrolled and raspy.

“Fuck Hux!”

With both hands placed firmly on Kylo’s expansive chest, Hux began to move himself up and down, completely in control and positioning himself so that every thrust of his hips felt Kylo hitting his prostate and sending unending waves of pleasure through his entire body.

Kylo’s breathing was becoming more and more frantic and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer so he reached forward and took Hux’s own straining cock in his hands and started to pump him in the hope they would cum together. Hux began to move more fervently and Kylo responded by pumping more aggressively and as they reached their climax together the strain of the last few months was forgotten.  
Nothing else existed in that moment. They were in their own bubble of time and space.

“Stars you’re beautiful Hux” Kylo finally managed to exhale.

Hux looked at Kylo in wonder and flopped down on top of him. He placed his cheek on Kylo’s heaving chest and listened to his thundering heartbeat while he tried to reclaim his own breathing. He eventually pulled himself free of Kylo’s now softening member and dropped down to Kylo’s side and draped an arm over Kylo’s chest.

“I love you too”

Kylo turned to face him and kissed him slowly and deeply.

“I’m sorry” Hux suddenly interjected.

Kylo was a little stunned. “What for?”

“I know I snore. I’ve known for years. I know I’ve been keeping you awake. Why haven’t you said anything about it?”

“I actually find it quite endearing” Kylo said. “And besides, I get to watch you sleeping”

“We have a few hours before we need to get up, why don’t you have a sleep and let me watch you for a change” Hux said.

But Kylo had already drifted off into a deep sleep and Hux watched the gentle rise and fall of the powerful chest beside him. The curves of the muscles dappled in the blue starlight, he began to trace the clusters of beauty spots spread over Kylo’s skin and watched as the skin quivered under his touch and then it started. The gentle snoring of the man laid next to him.


End file.
